Friends and Family
by Robin and Marian 4ever
Summary: ON HOLD Since Homecoming Warren Piece's life has gone through one major change, he had friends, real friends that cared about him. But now he will have another change, his cousins, Battle relatives who he had never been in contact with, were coming to Sky
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay here is the revised 1st chapter. It flows a lot better an dthe grammar has also been improved. Beta read by Matchbox Dragon and Sandshrew777. Thanks so much!!**

**Please review!!**

* * *

It was a year since homecoming, and very little had changed in Warren Peace's life. Yes, he was a year older, a senior and only months away from becoming an actual Hero, but those are everyday things. He was still considered the bad guy in school; he wore the same clothes, and had only learned more control of his powers. No, the big change in Warren Peace's life was that he had friends. Actual friends, who, for the first time he could remember who ignored his 'stay away from me' attitude and did not fear him.

He never thought he would become Will Stronghold's best friend, nor tolerate Hippie, Popsicle, Maj and Glow Stick-but he did, and that meant more to him than he would admit. Who he was hadn't changed. He had just let these people, his friends, into his life, and they had let him into theirs.

The fact that he was Barron Battle's son didn't matter, at least not anymore. That issue, strangely enough, caused the biggest problem with Magenta's parents, but even more surprisingly, it was the Strongholds who talked to them and sorted things out.

He'd become a fixture at the Strongholds' house, and like the others he even had keys, since they were there all the time. That was something else he never thought would happen given their past. But he had a talk with Steve and Josie a few months after Homecoming and got through a lot of his frustration and anger.

He should have known that it could not last.

It was one day at school, just before Save the Citizen, when the group was called to the principal's office, that his life became unglued, (Glow Stick's word, not his). He didn't know what to feel. But he was really shocked by the news from Principal Powers, which she apparently thought he would take better with friends, that some of his Battle relatives were coming to Maxville.

He'd had no contact with them in years. They were Heroes in Europe and what Barron Battle did was enough for them to cut off all communication with him and his mother.

Two of his cousins would apparently start at Sky High the following week as sophomores, which meant that they would be with the others, most likely with Will in Hero class. Principal Powers decided to warn him because no one was sure whatmight happen**,** especially since their parents would also be there for his cousins' first day: Sky High's Open House. The same Open House that wouldinclude the six of them and their parents - barring any problems requiring superhero rescues- along with at least half the student body. The seniors' attendance wasoptional; and Warren was one of the few of his class actually going, and that wasonly because he hadlost a bet to Glow Stick.

But apparently, the Battles wanted to set up a meeting beforehand, although why they went through Powers and not his mother was lost on Warren. The Principal told him he didn't _have_ to meet them, and the choice would be entirelyup to him but as he locked eyes with Will and glanced around at the others**,** he could see their concern and so he told Powers he wouldthink about it. To complicate things even more**, **he had been staying with Stronghold for the last few days while his house was being renovated - something he hadn't wanted anyway but wouldn'tdream of going against his mother. The trouble was, that meant that if he decided to have the meeting, it would have to be at the Strongholds**' **house. And that could be a problem.


	2. Decisions

**Author's Note: This chapter has been kindly beta read by Matchbox Dragon and Sandshrew777. Thanks so much!!**

**Please review!!**

* * *

**Decisions**

Later on, after Principal Powers kicked them out of her office when Warren almost torched the place (his friends still ignored his "I - am – annoyed- so – you'd – better - shut up" vibe), they were at Stronghold's place. Warren had brought food to the study session, as he'd worked at the Paper Lantern that night.

"Have you decided what you're going to do?" Layla tentatively asked him. She knew how his temper was and at times she was more considerate than the others. However, at other times she would just keep going without a care, because she knew she was the one person who, besides his mother Warren could not hurt, even accidentally.

"What" he grounds out. Not because he was angry, he was frustrated because he couldn't figure out the homework problem he was working on and was not in the mood to have a mini lecture from Ethan.

"Do you?**" **proddedWill. **"**You can't ignore this**,** Warren**,** and it's probably better to meet them before Monday**. **That way you're more prepared".

"Yeah dude," Zack agreed. "I don't even know what I'd do, if I were you, but I sure as hell wouldn't want to meet the long-lost aunt and uncle at Open House-especially at school."

Warren sighed. It looked like he wouldn't be getting any more work done until he talked to them, but honestly he hadn't thought much about it. After the initial shock had passed, he'd realized that he really didn't care. He wouldn't see much of his cousins at school, as they were sophomores, and he knew his friends - with the exception of Layla - wouldn't try to talk to them until he gave the okay.

But his 'aunt and uncle' were something else - he knew that while the kids wouldignore him, the parents wouldn't.

"I honestly don't care," he replied. Layla scoffed at that so he added, "I don't Hippie. They chose to stay out of contact and as far as I am concerned that means they are not family. My family is my mom, that's it.

Will looked at Warren**.** He understood his friend in a way the others didn't, from having stayed up nights talking about things no one else knew, things they would nevermention anywhere else. He knew that while Warren said he didn't care, and he probably didn't, there was a part of him, deep down, that wasat least curious**,** more about his supposed aunt and uncle than his cousins. He shared a glance with his friend and knew that they would be talking again that night - this time with Layla who would no doubt sneak in through the window like she sometimes did.

"Leave him alone, guys. It's his choice" Will overrode everyone else who were giving their opinions on what they would do and what Warren should do.

"Fine" Magenta said, "But don't come crying to us if things go south." She smirked at Warren, who smiled back, knowing that she cared, even though she'd said it like that to keep up her image.

They went back to studying, and Warren still couldn't figure out the problem he was working on earlier, when he was distracted by Zack and what apparently was his geography homework.

"Glow Stick, you are never allowed to give directions or try to take us anywhere, okay?" Warren said after looking at the complete disarray that Zack's map was in.

"What are you trying to do there, Zack?" Magenta snickered as the others caught sight of his work and broke out laughing as well.

"What" he asked incredulously. He looked down and groaned. "Why do we have to do this again?"

"Because it's important to know where major battles have taken place, it helps Heroes figure out who the villain might be". Ethan said. "I can help if you want?"

That night, when the others had gone home after Layla assured Will and Warren she would see them later, the two boys were in Will's room. Warren knew Stronghold would soon start asking questions, but for the moment he was silent and Warren was grateful. He needed time to think.

"What do you think I should do?" Warren asked after awhile, honestly curious.

"I don't know, man," Will answered. "I mean I would be more concerned with the aunt and uncle, wouldn't you be?"

"I-" Warren was cut off from answering as Layla climbed through the window.

"Hey" she called cheerily, before going over and giving Will a kiss and then sitting down next to him.

She looked at Warren, who shifted uncomfortably. Hippie had an eerie habit of making him feel as if she was looking inside himand knowing things**,** even if it was probably just that she was really observant.

"So have you decided yet?" she asked.

"You know I haven't," he responded, gruffly, and then sighed. "I don't care that they are family, I really don't. I would rather take my chances at Open House then meet with them in person. I can defend myself if I have to."

"You shouldn't have to, although it probably would be easy to avoid them," Will admitted, and then promptly flinched when Layla gave him a look.

Warren smirked at that. Will was so whipped. Though considering Layla had that annoying habit of making him become thoughtful in public, he should not be the one talking.

"When is your mom coming home?" asked Layla suddenly, and Warren stared at her, thrown off by the abrupt change in topic.

"Next week sometime, she is in the middle of some peace treaty thing and can't get away," He replied. "Why?"

"I was just thinking, if you do want to meet with your relatives, which would be great, but it would have to be here, and that means Josie and Steve will be here, which may make things worse."

"I know, Hippie," responded Warren.

Will stared at her in disbelief, "Aren't you the one who wants him to meet with them?"

"Yes, I am, and I do, I think it would help, but I also think it would be uncomfortable-"

"Gee you think?" Warren interrupted.

Layla ignored him and continued, "And with the Open House, I agree with you, Will, not on the avoiding thing, but it would be easier to interrupt if Warren gets into a conversation with them."

The boys looked at her, both surprised by what she said, yet Warren was thankful. He might not care about meeting his relatives, but he wasn't exactly ready to talk to them either. Warren nodded, and Will and Layla knew what he meant. There wasn't going to be a meeting.

With that settled,Layla clapped her hands and stood up. "Okay, then one of us will stay with you," she said, and then changed her statement at his glare, "uh, keep you in sightthroughout the evening." she smiled and addedteasingly, "Just in case you need to be rescued**."**

"I don't get rescued**.**" Warren started toward Layla**,** intent to make her pay for that, and she responded to his mock threat with a "bring-it-on" smirk.

Will watched the comical stand-off for a few moments before putting a stop to it."It's so not worth it**,** man**. **Trust me**.**"

In the end, Warren was actually glad that the decision was taken out of his hands.

* * *

AN 2: Is this version better? Review, you know you want to. Thanks!!


	3. Time

**AN: Okay here is chapter 3!! Sorry for the long wait people. School has been hectic and this chapter was a little harder to write the way I wanted itto be.**

**This has been beta read by Sandhrew777. Thank God, without him I have no idea how bad it would have been. Enjoy!**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Time**

Come Monday morning, Warren was as usual one of the last to get on the bus to Sky High. He sat in his normal seat across from Stronghold and Hippie. In the row next to them sat Maj and Glow Stick and across from those two, Popsicle, who for some reason was in his melted form, highly unusual for Ethan.

"What's with him?" Warren asked as he took his seat and did his routine glare at everyone else on the bus who continued to stare at him and his friends.

"Apparently he remembers things more in his melted state", Magenta answered him, and rolled her eyes in the process.

Warren smirked, "He's a genius what else does he need to remember? I mean you don't have a test today, do you?" he asked.

"We don't, do we?" Zack worriedly asked, "Cause I definitely don't remember Mr. Boy telling us we had a test, and I-"

"Zack. Relax," Interrupted Layla, "We don't have a test, at least not one we know about." There was a silence and Warren took out the copy of his latest book.

"So it's the big day, huh? You going to ignore the cousins?" Magenta asked Warren.

Warren looked up briefly from his book, "Won't need to, their sophomores, which means I don't see them". At least he hoped.

"And," Warren continued, "None of you should try to talk to them either. Got it?" Warren gave Layla a meaningful look, as she was the one most likely to do so.

"I won't, Warren," responded Layla, "I promise. This is something you should do. Besides, we probably won't see them anyway right? I mean,"' continued Layla, "They should be Heroes, not Support, right?"

"Like you?" Will and Warren simultaneously asked Layla, grinning.

Layla blushed as the others laughed. She had every right to be in the Hero classes with Will, but she just chose not to be.

Warren did not know if his cousins had powers or not. He never thought to ask Principal Powers, but he didn't think the fact would change anything. He could deal with the kids; it was the parents he was worried about. He did not know these people, does not care to.

It is just that…reminders of his father, and the fact that many still think he will follow in Barron Battle's footsteps did nothing to settle his temper. That was the reason he was glad that his friends would have his back tonight. He knew that was why Layla suggested it and why Will did nothing to counter it. He knew they could control him, especially if he got out of hand and couldn't control himself. His anger was more of a problem than his powers but they had always been a side effect; just look at the cafeteria fight with Stronghold, that was his anger in control and it was only because of Stronghold's invincibility that he didn't get hurt.

He was in his third class of the day, wondering if it would be worth it to get a detention and have Ethan give him a history lesson rather than keep listening to Armstrong-his teacher. His musings were cut short when the door opened. That got his attention, as well as the bigger than normal class' (the seniors shared certain classes with junior Heroes and his history class happened to be one of them).

"All right class, this is Gareth Battle" there was some shocked muttering and furtive glances at Warren at that announcement.

'Great,' Warren thought, 'of course no one happened to mention that he had to worry about a third cousin.' There really was no mistaking who this newcomer was. He may not look exactly like Warren Peace but there was a resemblance. It was the tattoos' on the guy's arm that gave it away, although Warren was the only one to really notice those at the moment.

The teacher cleared his throat to calm the class, "Gareth, would you please go sit by Julia? Yes, Miss Street I mean you", as the girl in question threw a shocked look at the teacher.

"And for that, Miss Street, you just volunteered to be Mr. Battle's guide. Compare schedules and if need be send him off with another junior," Mr. Armstrong finished, cleared his throat again to get the attention of his students, and restarted his lecture where he left off.

Warren ignored the muttering. He knew he would have more difficulty with everyone but the senior class, who could care less and also knew better than to actually question him on the matter. He did not pay much attention to class after that.

#

Warren was not in a good mood by the time he got to lunch. He picked a table, sat down and opened his book hoping no one would disturb him. He looked up as a loaded tray clattered down on the table across from him.

"Hey, so I've been hearing some rumors of some new junior…," Will trailed off, but his eyes were concerned.

Warren opened his mouth but before he could answer they were joined by four more trays and their owners, all who were giving him concerned looks.

"There are two new sophomores in Hero classes. They don't go by Battle, but we know they're your cousins." Layla told him, but there was a questioning look in her eye.

Warren sighed. "Thanks, apparently the mysterious Battle's didn't tell Powers about the third kid," he muttered.

"So the rumors are true?" Will asked. This time there was blatant concern in his voice, matched by the looks the others gave him.

"Yeah," Warren responded gruffly, "And he goes by Battle, so I have been fending off questions from the idiots who don't seem to get the message to leave. Me. Alone", he said pissed off.

The others winced, and simultaneously turned to Layla, this was something only she could handle.

"You can't let them bother you, Warren," Layla told him, then added, "You didn't use your powers on them did you?"

"Just threatened," Warren answered, "My reputation is still intact, no thanks to all of you."

He said this gruffly but none of them miss the gleam in his eyes that told them he was joking. A little

"We still have Save the Citizen later," Ethan began.

"Yeah," Magenta continued, "You going to be okay? You'll probably end up with at least one of them."

Will and Warren had been the reigning champions of Save the Citizen since they beat Speed and Lash. Coach Boomer had a habit of picking who they fought, which meant that he would put them up against one, if not two, of the new kids because he thought it would be entertaining.

There was a sudden commotion that caused the group to look up, and they saw, much to their chagrin, all three of Warren's cousins step into the cafeteria. There was an immediate uproar as all the rumors were confirmed. People kept glancing between the three standing up and Warren, who was ignoring the chaos, and returning to his book as nonchalantly as possible.

Will glanced at Warren, and with a meaningful cough that told the others to ignore what was going on in front, the five of them launched into a discussion about their science classes. Warren ignored this, thankful for their insight.

This time it was Ethan who got his attention.

"Hey Warren, could you explain something to us?" Ethan asked him.

"What do you need Popsicle?" Warren responds as he puts down his book. Usually when Ethan asked for help, Medulla had given them senior level work. Again.

Before Ethan could even start, they were interrupted by an unknown voice. But Warren and the others were put on alert-not by the voice, but by the fact that Will tensed up. He was the only one that had been paying any attention to what was happening with the new comers, and the rest took notice, albeit too late.

"So, is it true?" the unknown voice, which had hints of an English accent, asked.

"What?" Zack responded, as he shot a look at Warren.

"People are saying you, Peace, are the son of Barron Battle," the unknown voice continued.

"What's it to you?" Maj scathingly asked, "And who are you anyway?"

"Because," another unknown voice, a girl interrupted "That means,-"

"It means he's family," Gareth interrupted, "And we take care of family."

* * *

So how was it??


End file.
